The Godfather of Magic
by DarthParallax1
Summary: This is more genres and crossovers than I'm able to tag, ranging from The Arabian Nights to MARVEL. It started out as just a Humor/Parody, then Mystery/Suspense, now it's a Romance. The intention is to be the Ultimate Heir fic. Ultra-Mega-Super-Heir, World-bashing. We're doing this. T for now, M later for all of it, if I think I can write that version. Themes abound. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: The Don

The Godfather of Magic

Chapter 1: Vito Peverell-Flamel-Gaunt-Andolini-Corleone

1930

Liberty Island, New York, New York

America, Land of Opportunity  
Imagination  
Dreams  
Magic

250 year old Vito Peverell-Flamel-Gaunt-Andolini-Corleone-di-Santa-Maria-Quixote-di-Monte-Cristo-di-Gryffindor pushed the brim of a hat worthy of that name down over his brow. But you can call him 'The Don", like everyone does. He wore only his dignified but well-worn jacket over a buttoned-down shirt and tie and slacks, muggle-style. His shoes he kept shined like his hat, but the rest of his clothes he kept carefully inconspicuous. He was not here to attract attention to his status, only to honor it. Ostensibly here to escape the seeming danger to his life posed by Don Ciccio's family, he was actually here to protect the man's life. And his own identity. Back in his quiet Sicilian village, his name was considerably shorter. He tucked the dusty old book he had rescued from the ruins of his villa under his arm as protectively as if it was bound in diamond and rubies and gold instead of ancient leather, _"The Tales of Beedle the Bard"._ The only odd thing about his appearance at all was the curious shape of his cufflinks. A line inscribed in a circle inscribed in a triangle. He had easily passed these off to curious muggles as a sign of his profession as a teacher of geometry, and that is what the port officials thought he was here to do. Muggles were never curious about important things like that. Vito Corleone was not like other 250 year olds. That is to say, dead. No, "The Don", as he was even to his closest friends, was to all appearances a spry young lad no more than 35. "The Don" was a Wizard. The most powerful Wizard in the world, or soon would be.

His father had been the Secret-Keeper of the Greatest Secret in History, one that took precedence as the mission of the Family even above such concerns as serious as honor and revenge. Last wills and legacies were that important. Antonio Corleone was no ordinary Sicilian, and Don Ciccio would rue the day he crossed wands with The Family. But not today. Not yet. There was important business to conduct. He would wait years. He had lived three lifetimes of ordinary men, his father had lived seven. He could be a very patient man. He came from very patient stock.

Many centuries ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded. That was when all the trouble started, really. The Baron. The Hallows. The Chamber.

 _Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Albion, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole mis-adventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

Thus spake the seer of the Honorary Ancient and Most Noble House of the Sybils of the Wizengamot, one of the few Honorary Houses of that august body presented with their titles for gifts and prestige considered exceptional even by Wizarding standards, Cassandra Scheherezade, and was recorded by Merlin himself in the Hall of Prophecy. That prophecy had been removed and studied carefully by the first Flamel, one of the Ptolemies, founder and first Head of the Dept. of Mysteries, who had discovered he could remove it because it concerned his Family. He had then discovered it concerned almost every Family in the magical world, and that is why it had to be stolen, and destroyed. The only record of it now was in "The Don"'s Pensieve which he had magically shrunk to fit into his pocket along with the few other precious possessions he carried from his home. This was what had driven him away from the Old World, from Italy, and Scotland, from claiming his rightful place among Noble Wizardkind and hiding with muggles and the senselessly free rabble of America. He would bring class to this land, tame it, gain control and power, wealth and knowledge. And then he would uncover its secrets and take what should never have been brought here back to its proper home.

And then he would get his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2: Instruments of Alchemy

The Godfather of Magic

Chapter 2: The Instruments of Alchemy

Heliopolis, Egypt.  
1333 BC  
Almost 5000 years ago.

Pharoah Atem (1) the son of Akhnamkhanen, King of Egypt was tired. He was about to journey home, to the 21st Century. Back to the future. Before he was born, or after? He no longer thought he knew how Time worked anymore. It was wibbly-wobbly. A conceit of the mind, nothing more. His life, his history, his memories. Those were all real. But to put numbers and orders to the events of Fate? To believe one could fathom the unknown secrets and sacred mysteries so….blandly? Arbitrarily? As if a mere calendar date had any significant meaning, or underlying truth as deep as something like Friendship or the Heart of the Cards?

The Dark Master Zorc had been defeated, thanks to the High Priest Seto. His golden diadiank glistened beneath the rays of the light of Ra, enchanted with the power to summon mystical creatures from past the Veil (2) between Worlds, the Land of Death and Shadow. Kaiba, his descendent of many generations, was busy in council with the Protectors of the Millenium Items. They were all in awe of how he had saved them with the powerful summoning of a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Though it was the Gods of Egypt and the Pharoah's Name that had locked Zorc and the Darkness away to the Abyss, Kaiba had stood alone against Zorc after all the souls of the Pharoah's court had fallen to the Dark One, even Shimon and Exodia had not been able to withstand the End of the World! Kaiba had bought the time needed for young Yugi Muto and his friends from the modern world's Japan to find the hidden chamber of the Nameless Pharoah's Tomb, the resting place of the Millenium Puzzle's ark, and recover the secret name. He was Atem!

Just then, Kareem came out of the palace chambers where the Council was discussing how to capture the spirit of Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from his Duel Disk holograms, in case Egypt ever needed them again. In case Priest Seto needed more help than the Egyptian Gods alone could provide.

"My King, there's been another breakthrough in deciphering the Millenium Book! We believe we can successfully create Monster Stones for the diadianks out of any of your friends Duel Monsters Cards!"

It had been a good thing, Atem thought on reflection, that Egypt had seen some really freaky stuff in the last couple of decades, with Akhenaden creating the Millenium Items out of 1000 souls of the city of evil of Kul Elna, and Thief-King Bakura's summoning of Zorc. Since such apocalyptic and fantastic occurrences had begun to be the commonplace thing of the Land of the Pyramids and the Tablet Tombs had been constructed to summon the Shadow Creatures to fight them, it had been much easier to explain to his court of mystics, prophets, magicians and soothsayers the idea of time travel, the news that the Shadow Games would return in 5,000 years, but that if all went well, there was no reason the Future would be any more danger, because the final war had been fought in the past. Everyone agreed that that part was pretty weird, but although there were some cultural differences in food tastes and fashion senses, there was enough understanding between them that everyone had become fast friends. Even Kaiba, Atem smirked, though he would never admit it. Kaiba had shown an unmistakable degree of respect to Priest Seto, his great-great-great-many-greats-grandfather, who had been the last of the Egyptians to oppose Zorc with his own Blue-Eyes White Dragon at the gates of the city. Kaiba would have believed any man who would fight a monster that had just killed Exodia to be crazy, but even he couldn't help but be inspired by how heroically he fought for the last defense of his Kingdom. He had also been secretly astonished but filled with warm feelings he didn't usually feel to discover the origin story of his precious dragons. A blue-eyed white-haired maiden called Kisara had the heart of a dragon-spirit inside her soul. Many of the Ancient Egyptians could call forth one particular monster that was their soul animal, and hers was the most powerful of all except for the Gods themselves. She had been cruelly murdered by Priest Seto's own father in an attempt to manipulate him and control the dragon spirit, and while at the time he was still skeptical to believe he had actually landed in Ancient Egypt, he was pleased to see that his ancestor had also hated his father. He was less pleased to discover that he and Yugi seemed to be cousins.

"Kadeem's right." Kaiba grunted in the business tone he usually reserved for making decisions as the CEO of KaibaCorp. "I don't know how we got here or why I'm even questioning this after all the lunacy we've seen so far, but apparently holograms of imaginary monsters from hell are effected the same way by this voodoo nonsense as the real Shadow Realm demons. Whatever. Screw the Rules, You have Dragons for your kingdom's defenses now."

"Thank you, brother! For though you are my son in truth, I count you as a brother in arms! I never saw such bold will in a warrior before. You acquitted yourself with great honor. Even for a cause you did not fully believe in, you were a savior to us all, which is all the more impressive! Many who loved our King more did less than you." Priest Seto smiled at his Heir.

"Yeah, well, I had to make sure that your Shadow Games were around to be discovered by Pegasus in our Time, so that when we get home I can finally challenge Yugi and the Pharoah to our rematch! I couldn't exactly stand by and let the World end, now could I?"

"Hahaha! Quite. Yes, King Atem has told me much of our Heirs' rivalry in the future. He says that despite your ambition to prove your superiority, you have never failed to shoulder the burden of a hero when it was thrust upon you. I am very proud and honored to meet you." Seto laid the Millenium Rod on the black ebony hardwood conference table, etched with gold markings, where it rested with the other Millenium Items.

"What we hadn't tried before, until you told us of some of your adventures in the future with Pegasus and Shadi" announced Shimon, the keeper of the Millenium Key and guardian of Exodia, "was to use the Millenium Items themselves, specifically the Millenium Eye and my own Millenium Key, to look at other pages of the Millenium Book besides the spell for creating the Items. These Items have many magical purposes besides just summoning Shadow Duel Monsters! Their potency is even more than Akhenaden dared to believe. You must take them with you when you leave, they are far too dangerous for times as harsh and warlike as ours. In your world, they will be safely disregarded as people don't believe magic exists anymore."

"From now on the Millenium Council will be called the Department of Mysteries (3) and we six will be the Pharoah's first ministers. We will keep the Millenium book but use the Millenium Rod to erase all knowledge from its pages and lock it in the Puzzle. The Necklace has given me a vision that we should do this." Isis, Ishizu's ancestor, foretold to the assembled group.

"I will ensure that I study the sacred passages in my meditation hours, and reveal any magics to my Ministers that seem safe or necessary to reveal. We must keep the Shadows locked away but not ignore this opportunity to explore knowledge. But I will be sure to be exceedingly careful and lock everything away except to only those most trusted." Seto declared, taking the Puzzle from the table and setting it in its new rightful place around the neck of the King of Egypt. "This Puzzle saved the Future and the Past by locking away what was needed to be kept most secret, most safe. It will serve this purpose now and forever."

"So let it be unwritten, so let it be done!" The Pharoah exclaimed as his last decree. Tomorrow Priest Seto would take his place as the new Pharoah and temporary steward of the Millenium Puzzle.

****Author's Note****  
1) Oh yes, we are so going here.  
2) Yes, we are going There, too.  
3) And _There._  
****End Author's Note**** 

_1000 Years Later…_

 _A young archeologist, Alexandros Peverell-Flamel III, and his three sons Ignotus I, Antioch I, and Cadmus I, were hurriedly giving orders to the Librarians of Alexandria. Everything that could be saved, had to. The National Treasures of Civilization were recorded here, stored in vaults, written in text on shelves, and kept in the greatest scholarly and magical minds the world had ever seen in History. They would be evacuating the burning citadel as soon as their Archives were saved. The Peverells (4) were busy delivering the last of the Ancient Egyptian Artifacts in caskets to their Secret Keeper orderlies. They had been recovered from the Land of Pyramids and brought here one at a time as their legends had been traced and unraveled until the Tombs of the Department of Mysteries had been opened. Two stone Tablets of Prophecy had been found with them, and the entire wall had been moved to a new Pyramid which had become a museum for the history of the Nameless Pharoah. They had kept their sacred duty well, and very little besides the existence of the Items had escaped out of the shadows of antiquity to modern history. But magical historians of the Empire, fascinated and drawn to the lure of the desert's secrets, had coveted the fantastic wild powers the old Pharaohs' sorcerors were said to possess. Tales of fable and legend had been passed down out of the Nile for as long as anyone could remember. Truth was hard to discern from lie, but it was undeniable fact that Egypt repeatedly had won wars that were thought hopeless by any standard of military statistics. Something lay buried beneath the sands. Something powerful that granted miracles of victory when least expected and most needed. Rameses the Great, Ozymandias, was known to have known the Secrets. How else could he have defeated the Hittites? His tablets were of no use to anyone seeking to take them for themselves. "Look upon my works, Ye mighty, and Despair" he had mocked future generations of power-hungry glory-seekers. There was nothing but ruins. He had ordered destroyed all of his greatest magical monuments and archives upon his death. But there had been another inscription, hidden unless you were looking for it and Fated to read it, that Alexandros had discovered on that withered carving. "I Open at the Close. The Last Enemy to Be Destroyed is Death." It had been a riddle. A strange Hieroglyph punctuated the Hieratic text. One that not a single scholar had seen before or heard of in their entire careers. A line, inscribed in a circle, inscribed in a triangle. (5)  
_

Author's Note 2:  
4) The Peverells that you know are all the Second, not the First :)  
5) Illuminati! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Chamber of Secrets

The Godfather of Magic

Chapter 3: The Chamber of Secrets

 _(Story to be Continued…..)_


	4. Chapter 4: MoM, Dept of Mysteries

The Godfather of Magic

Chapter 4: Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries

 _(Story to be Continued…..)_


	5. Chapter 5: The Lost Cities of Gold

The Godfather of Magic

Chapter 5: The Lost Cities of Gold

 _(Story to be Continued…..)_


	6. Chapter 6: ? ? ? ? ? ?

The Godfather of Magic

Chapter 6: Title Redacted, I

 _(Story to be Continued…..)_


	7. Chapter 7: No-Maj For You!

The Godfather of Magic

Chapter 7: No-Maj For You!

 _(Story to be Concluded….)_


End file.
